Witch Hunt in Konoha
by FallonRoth
Summary: This is a short prequel to Part of his World but takes place during Lifes rough get a Helemt both written by TsunadeHime13. After Lucinda leaves her coven, her coven searches for her in Konoha running into trouble with Team 7. Please Review!
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto. I do own Fallon, Aidan and Tori. Im using Lucinda Witterstrand with permission from Tsunade-Hime13.

**Prologue**

"I can't believe she left us" said Fallon angrily, a Wiccan of the Earth element and leader of the coven, The Witch's Scorpions. "We're a coven … tied by blood" whispered Tori, a Wiccan of the Air element, toddling with her pentacle. "The water element is always the weakest" bellowed Aidan, Wiccan of the fire element, hitting his fist on the table. "We got to convince her to come back" said Tori, eyes watering. "Then we search for her" whispered Fallon letting go of the letter which read;

_Sorry I couldn't_

_Replace her._

_Lucinda_

" Tori what is Lucinda's favorite type of scrying water?" Fallon said in a rush. "River" said Aidan before Tori could reply. "Fine, Aidan grab a jar of river water and Tori grab a cauldron" Fallon said while skimming through a scrying book. Tori placed the cauldron in the center of a huge pentacle placed on the floor. Aidan poured the e water into the cauldron. "Water scrying was Lucy's technique" reminded Tori "I'm a fast learner" said Fallon. He placed his hand over the cauldron and Aidan and Tori followed. They all looked at the book and said,

"_**In the name of Water**_

_**Emotion and Feeling **_

_**Scry for Lucinda**_

_**And all she is seeing"**_

They stared into the water a few seconds past before a vague image of a small village appeared. "What is that place?" asked Tori. Before the picture became clear something had fallen into the cauldron making a huge splash. Fallon looked and saw the coven cat, Jade, who had jumped into the cauldron. "Stupid cat" yelled Aidan. "Let's ask the ouiji board" recommended Tori.

Grabbing the ouiji board from the shelf, Fallon blew the dust off. They sat in front of the board. "What did the water show us?" they asked. The board dragged their hands to variety of letters which spelled "K-O-N-O-H-A." "Where the hell is that?" asked Aidan, "Lets call our selves over there" said Fallon. They stood around the pentacle on the floor and said,

"_**We call ourselves**_

_**To an unknown place.**_

_**We call ourselves**_

_**To Konoha."**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Konoha**

_**There stood a silver haired man minding this own business waiting for the bookstore to open so he could purchase the new cum cum paradise. We know this mane as Kakashi. Staring into the forest when what looked like three ghost appeared of no where then eventually they became solid. It was Fallon, Aidan, and Tori. Kakashi's eye opened just a little more than what it was. "Never seen that jutsu before. What village are you from?" asked Kakshi one hand slowly reaching for a kunai. "Jutsu?" mumbled Tori. "Where are we?" asked Aidan rudely "Huh? Konoha, Japan. Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves" said Kakshi now forgetting of the kunai knowing that they don't oppose a threat. "Japan?" asked Fallon "why would she be here?" "Hello, may I ask for your name? Mine is Fallon," "I'm Tori," "And I'm Aidan." "Strange names but I'm Hatake Kakashi," slightly bowing. "What's a jutsu?" asked Tori. "Never mined that," interrupted Fallon. Fallon said," We're looking for our friend. She had black hair, the power to manipulate water." "She is very witty" added Aidan. "And had huge boobs" said Tori looking at her not so special boobs. "No water ninja here, but Tsunade had huge boobs" said Kakashi. "No, that's not her" said Fallon. "Did you say water ninja?" asked Aidan. "Well what other ninja can manipulate water?" said Kakashi. "We're in a different dimension, look" Fallon whispered to the others. Their pentacles were glowing white which indicated a different dimension. "Do you mined if we look around?" asked Fallon. "By all means" said Kakashi. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Team Se7en**

_**As the Wiccans walked through the village searching for their friend they found no evidence that Lucy was there. "Maybe we messed up with the scrying" said Tori. "It wouldn't be the first time. We messed up with the scrying, we messed up with Lucinda, with Jasmine" said Aidan angrily getting louder as he went down the list. Fallon stopped in his tracks "don't mention her it was a mistake" he yelled moving the earth from under Aidan so he may lose his balance. "It slipped Fallon" said Tori. Aidan stared at Fallon and shoots a fire ball at him. Fallon moved out of the way revealing a dark haired kid jumping at Fallon with a kunai but was distracted by the fire ball. It was Sasuke. Sasuke threw the kunai at Tori who made it hit the ground by pushing it with the wind. "WTF" yelled Aidan. Fallon turned around quick enough to create a wall of earth to shield him from flying shurikuns. Sasuke jumped over them the wall shattered being broken by Naruto and Sakura. "You are intruders here, state your business" yelled Sasuke. "Yeah, we're ninjas of this village, believe it" said Naruto. "Who are you?" asked Sakura. "Visitors" said Fallon. "I don't believe you" yelled Naruto throwing a spinning back kick at Aidan. The ground under Sasuke started shaking and before he knew it Fallon had lifted the earth from under him. Sakura distracted yet amazed was blown off her feet by Tori. Aidan and Naruto fought with all their power. Naruto grabbed a kunai going to stab Aidan, but Aidan just I time formed a ring of fire around the kunai making it hot so it would burn Naruto' hand. Naruto dropped the kunai the cloth around the kunai was on fire. Fallon had lifted the earth from under him as well. Sasuke threw kunais but Fallon dodged them. Fallon was heading the both rock platforms toward each other. The two rocks smashed together forming one. Fallon grabbed Sasuke's feet with the ground the pegged him with stones. After being hit with about 50 stones Sasuke broke threw the rock grabbing his feet and did a back flip off the platform and throwing shurikuns at Fallon, who deflected them with other stones. Torus was flying around Sakura teasing her because she couldn't hit her. Sakura threw a kunai at Tori, who landed on her feet and turned the kunai around and launched back at Sakura with her power o fair. Sakura grabbed the kunai coming around her a spun around. Before she could turn back and look at Tori again she was flying toward a wall. Sakura quickly kicked off the wall and spun back and threw the kunai at Tori again all in mid air. The kunai hit the floor in front of Tori. Tori laughed and tried to fly at Sakura but couldn't because the kunai pinned her down by her dress. "STOP!" yelled a female's voice. Everyone looked, though a stranger to the Witch's Scorpions, Anko was standing on a roof top. "Genin stand down" Anko said looking at Fallon "state your business." "We're looking for a friend but she is not here. We'll leave now" said Fallon.**_


End file.
